Leifer, Nervae
by RisuQ-theQissilent
Summary: When the assembly machine malfunctions one day Atlas is the only one rebuilt. As he roams the HUB alone, he contemplates the cause of his loneliness. One-shot.


Leifer, nervae

Atlas never knew what longing was until now. He never even knew the emotion existed. Granted he did not know a wide array of emotions, but this was his least favorite, and he was experiencing it as hard as he could for the longest period of time he knew. He was constantly sad, and spent his time wandering the HUB, unable to solve the test chambers or do much of anything else. All he did was long for what was missing, hoping she would come back soon.

His "life" up until this point had been complete—or as complete as a cooperative testing initiative robot's life could be. He had everything he wanted…well he never had any wants either, he just did as the master computer-lady GLaDOS instructed him. But he also had a partner—P-body, who had yet to be rebuilt after their rather explosive disassembly.

That had been three weeks ago, Atlas knew by his internal time clock, which he was still uncertain why he had it—he never needed to know the ebb and flow of time. Until now, at least, with P-body gone. The two robots had never been separated for this long, or ever. Ever since their first awakening, they had always been together.

Atlas closed his optic in memoriam. The day GLaDOS told him of the reassembly machine's malfunction, he didn't know what to make of it. He merely shrugged it off; P-body would reunite with him shortly. But P-body never came back. He tried in vain to ask of her location, but GLaDOS never gave him a reply. It drove him crazy; he couldn't solve any of the test chambers because P-body wasn't there. He spent his time wandering the HUB, being absolutely miserable, clinging to the hope the machine would be fixed soon, and P-body would return to him.

He had never desired anything so strongly; GLaDOS most likely built him to be unable to. But P-body was different. He _needed_ her. Without his tall companion cheering him on, working with him, hugging him (a wave of emotion surged through him, what was it?), he felt nothing but a dull sense of nothingness.

Atlas had tried to make the wait better. He reasoned that if the machine rebuilding them was broken and he destroyed himself, once it was fixed, P-body and him would be rebuilt at the same time and the waiting would be over. It would work, he was sure of it.

So Atlas tried it. Over and over again. He jumped off ledges, crushed himself with mashy spikey plates, fell into toxic death-goo; only he was rebuilt each time. The machine worked for him, but not P-body. Eventually after his fifteenth attempt on his own life, he was scolded harshly by GLaDOS, who called him a fool and told him he not only looked ridiculous, but was making P-body hate him.

He felt something inside him break, but when he ran his diagnostics, he could find nothing physically wrong with himself. He began to see her everywhere, waving enthusiastically, beckoning him, shooting portals, dancing, he felt like his circuits were splitting. It was devastating to him. When would she come back? Was she okay? Did she miss him? Was she thinking of him as much as he thought of her?

Atlas would have cried, if he was human. But he wasn't, and he did not know what crying was, or even how to do it.

Atlas sat down hard. The pain he felt was so immense. If there was nothing wrong with him, why did he feel so badly? Why did it hurt so much without P-body? All he had was time, loneliness, and the immeasurable amount of hurt he felt.

Suddenly he heard a familiar greeting, high pitched and computerized. Atlas looked up hopefully.

P-body stood in front of him, and gave a small wave. She smiled and extended her arms for a hug.

Atlas looked back down. He was tired of seeing hallucinations of her. It only hurt all the more. He just hoped this one would go away soon. He felt a tap on top of his core. This was one persistent mirage. One annoying, persistent, tangible…waitasecond.

Atlas's optic shot up. P-body had her arms on her hips, looking at him in confusion. Was there something wrong with him? He wasn't happy to see her?

Atlas got up slowly, shaking uncontrollably. Was she really…? Gingerly he lifted his hand and placed it on her front. The contact gave him a jolt, and time seemed to stand still.

She was here. She was finally _here_.

Atlas gave an elated cry and leapt into her arms, chattering excitedly and unceasingly.

P-body panicked. What was wrong with him? He'd never shown _this_ kind of attention to her before. She was only gone for a few minutes, right?

Atlas shook his optic furiously. She had been gone for so long…He thought she was never going to come back. He had missed her so much, it hurt. He didn't even have any physical symptoms, but he _hurt_.

P-body was taken aback. Her usual stoic friend was now shaking in her arms, displaying more raw emotion than either of them had their entire existence. She didn't know what to make of it, but had she really been gone for three weeks? She looked down. Atlas was gripping her for dear life, quivering and had his optic clenched tightly closed. P-body felt a wave of something. Adoration? Pity? Compassion? Friendship? No, it went beyond that. She pictured in her mind if Atlas was gone for three weeks. She couldn't, and knew why he was reacting that way.

She wrapped her arms around him, gently cooing to him lovingly. Atlas responded by tightening the embrace and collapsing against her, sending them both to the ground, Atlas on top of P-body. P-body gave a surprised gasp, but held Atlas to her, as he did the same.

He finally let go and looked down at her. He never noticed before, but she was beautiful. A wonderful creature, and he was lucky to have existed with her. P-body glanced around, clearly flustered by his comment. But she smiled with her optic and pulled him back into an embrace.

If Atlas could have, he would've sighed with contentment. This was life, how he wanted it to be. Always with P-body, no matter what. From P-body's reaction, he could tell she wanted the same thing.

A sudden cold voice broke their tranquility as it called out to them. It was Her, and from the sounds of it, She was clearly disgusted.

"You two look ridiculous. Worse than humans, and their displays of emotions are gross violations of science. You two stop touching yourselves and get back to testing"

Atlas ignored her, and continued to hold P-body, perfectly content to do so. P-body purred into his arms at the deepness of their embrace.

"I'm serious. It's disgusting. Stop it now. Blue, let Orange go and continue testing."

No. Atlas would not let go. He would never let P-body leave his side again.

They would be together because they loved each other. Forever.

**A/N: look guys! No smut! Lol **

**Written for the portalkink website thing. I posted it here so I could share the love. Anyway, this was a prompt before, and no one seemed inclined to do it, so RisuQ to the rescue! The title of this fic comes from the Captcha I got when I responded to the prompt.**

**(Sorry about not updating the other stories… I've been distracted with everything, not just portal-related stuffs. I'm working on the Cooperative fic next, then hopefully "Wanting More" but I wouldn't hold my breath. I've still got a major exam and two essays to do. Heh…)**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading! Leave a comment if you have any critiques or suggestions for me~**


End file.
